


this is a kiss (I swear)

by zenelly



Series: Smooch-tober 2018 [18]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, smoochtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: for smoochtober day 18! A kiss because of a dare“So that’s the deal. If you don’t do this, we’ll find something worse for you two to do. So kiss. And make it good,” Killua adds after a momentary pause, his eyes narrowed at Kurapika. “Thirty seconds, with tongue.”





	this is a kiss (I swear)

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying my best here but i very much went on a trip this last weekend and now I"m frantically playing catch up, so bear with me.

The empty soda can top spins to a halt pointing at Leorio, and he grins, leaning his face on his hand as he waits to see what Gon will give him. “Come on, kid, dare me already. Make it something good.”

“I dare you two to kiss!” Gon yells and Killua slaps a hand over his eyes.

“No sense for subtly,” he groans. “Just name at all. Not even a hint of it. How have you survived this long?”

“By being as straightforward as possible? I don’t like lying to people for no reason.”

Killua shrugs despairingly. “So that’s the deal. If you don’t do this, we’ll find something worse for you two to do. So kiss. And make it good,” Killua adds after a momentary pause, his eyes narrowed at Kurapika. “Thirty seconds, with tongue.”

Kurapika’s nose wrinkles. Just a little.

But just enough that Leorio a) notices and b) immediately feels his hackles rise as his pride kicks in. “Fine,” he snaps. “I’m not a coward. I’ll do it.”

“ _Coward_?” Kurapika scoffs. “No one is saying you’re not-”

“Look, Kurapika, all I’m saying is that is sounds like you’re scared of kissing me. And there I’m letting you know that _I_ , for one, am not. Scared, that is.”

Kurapika’s full mouth presses into a thin line, something like a challenge, like resignation, like giving in filling his eyes. He stands with a simple economy of movement that takes Leorio’s breath away, and Leorio’s heart staggers, kicks back in a quick 3-4 time. “Fine. But don’t say I didn’t tell you so.”

“What-“ Leorio gets out before Kurapika settles on his lap and grabs his hands, guiding them to Kurapika’s hips.

Leorio’s mouth is inexplicably dry.

“If you move to touch me anywhere else, I’ll stop,” Kurapika warns, the words rasping in the bare inches between them. Leorio barely hears them over the sound of his own thunderous heart, but he _feels_ them with an intensity that leaves him shaking, fingers clamped around Kurapika’s hips like the pounts of his hipbones will keep him anchored in reality. “Clear?”

“Crystal,” Leorio says before-

Kurapika surges forward, capturing his mouth hungrily. Leorio feels like he’s playing catch-up, opening a half-beat behind Kurpaika, frantically trying to keep up with the consuming slide of his lips and tongue.

“Damn,” Killua says distantly.

How many seconds has it been already? Leorio’s already lost track of time, focused down to the narrow, wet point of contact between him and Kurapika. Leorio encourages the motion of Kurapika’s hips, dragging his nails down Kurapika’s thighs and –

-he is left bereft as Kurapika swiftly dismounts.

“Uh,” he says intelligently. “Hang on.”

“How was that, GOn? At least thirty seconds and with tongue.” Kurapika sounds distressingly even, like he’s barely breathing hard, and Leorio takes some goddamn offense to that. But Leorio’s eyes catch on how Kurapika’s hands shake as he pushes his hair back, ears bright red.

“Hang on here,” Leorio says again.

Kurapika lifts a brow. “You moved your hands. I told you I would stop if you did. Honestly, I’m disappointed. I thought you would be able to follow direction better than that.”

“Eat shit and come here so we can keep doing that.”

“Maybe later, Leorio,” Kurapika says after a startled pause. “Besides, you need to keep your hands to yourself.”

And maybe if Kurapika didn’t lean against Leorio’s leg, that would have the smallest amount of credence, but. It doesn’t. He doesn’t. So Leorio gets to sit here, burning alive from the need to touch Kurapika’s skin, and wait for just a little bit longer.


End file.
